


Love's Soft Glow

by griffiee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffiee/pseuds/griffiee
Summary: Jughead thinks Betty is leaving him for Archie





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @griffiee and instagram @emilygriffin.books

Jughead turned to Betty, smiling. She looked like she was glowing. He turned on his side to watch her, propping himself up on one of her pillows. “Morning, Bets.”

She turned to him. “Hey, Juggie. Good morning.” 

“What’s got you up earlier than me? You usually sleep in,” he pointed out.

“Archie wants to talk today. I think he wants to try and fix things.”

Jughead’s heart dropped to his stomach. That’s why she’d been glowing with happiness. She might as well have chucked him out the window. It would’ve been less painful than this. She was leaving him for his supposed best friend. He should’ve known he wouldn’t get to be happy for long.

Betty pulled on a red sundress of hers. Red for love. The symbolism wasn’t lost on him. She turned to him, and all he could think was how absolutely gorgeous she was. Archie was going to be a lucky guy.

Betty smiled softly at him. “I’ll see you at Pop’s tonight.”

He nodded and watched her go, his heart shattering. He fell back onto her bed and closed his eyes tightly.

“What did you want to talk about, Archie?” Betty asked once he opened the door. 

Archie smiled. “I can give you the answer you want. Yes, Betty, I do love you. I want to be with you.” He moved forward, covering her lips in a searing kiss.

Jughead watched from Betty’s window, a few stray tears falling from his saddened eyes before he looked away. 

Right after he looked away, Betty pushed Archie off her. “Archie! I’m with Jughead! I don’t want you anymore! Move on!”

She ran off to Pop’s, hoping Jughead would be there. He wasn’t and she sat down at a booth, opening a book to start reading.

Jughead waited an hour or two before storming back to the Andrews’s, angrily banging on the door. 

“Jug,” Archie began, opening the door, “Good to see you! Are we finally on our way to being friends again?”

Jughead fisted his shirt, slamming him against the side of his house. “Don’t you hurt a hair on Betty’s body, got it? You better make her happy and keep her happy, or I swear to god. You don’t understand how lucky you are!” His chest rose and fell with uneven breaths and his voice was shaky. He couldn’t keep his emotions at bay.

Archie put his hands up in surrender. “Whoa, settle down. She chose you.”

Jughead let go of him in surprise, taking a step back. “She…what?”

“She chose you,” Archie repeated, giving him a pointed look.

Jughead ran a hand through his hair, momentarily misplacing his beanie before he fixed it. “I have to go,” he said quickly, before running off to the one place he was likely to find Betty. Pop’s. After all, they were going to be there that night at eight for a dinner with their friends.

Betty looked up as the door to Pop’s opened, hoping it was Jughead. Her face fell when she realized it wasn’t, and she turned back to her book. 

What she didn’t realize was that Jughead was pushing past the person who had walked in, moving quickly. “Excuse me, excuse me. Just move please!”

He ran over to her, jumping into the booth next to her and kissing her. She squeaked in surprise, relaxing when she felt the familiar feeling of his lips against hers. 

“You chose me,” he breathed softly, his eyes closing and his lips brushing her nose, “You chose me over Archie. I’m so goddamn lucky. Betty, you chose me.”

Betty smiled softly, happy with his reaction. Of course she’d chose him. He made her positively glow with happiness. Oh, he realized, That’s why she’d been glowing this morning. She had woken up to him.


End file.
